The new Team 7
by actressforever
Summary: It's been a few years and there is a new Team 7, with Kakashi at the lead. After two of the members go missing, Kakashi and Haru, the last remaining member, get assigned a new mission. Old faces return. I do not own Naruto.
1. Prolouge

_Prologue_

"_Yuki! Asuma! We passed, we did it!"Nine year old Haru said, jumping up and down as two boys smiled down at her. _

"_Yeah! Wait till I tell my parents. Dad will be mad since he failed the first couple tries!" Yuki Uzumaki said, his blonde, spiky hair moving in the breeze. _

"_Yeah, my parents will be thrilled!" Asuma Naru said, unconsciously running his hands through his light brown ponytail. _

_Haru said nothing; she had no parents to thrill. The one person she did have was Kakashi Hatake, who had raised her since her birth. _

_The next day, all of the newly formed ninja sat talking in a classroom. Their sensei, Iruka, walked through the door. "Okay everyone, get to your seats. It's time to announce who will be in your three man squads. The first team, Team 10, will be Sai (named after his father), Hana, and Arisa Hyuuga. The next team, Team 7, will be Asuma Sa---Naru ; Sorry Asuma I got the names mixed up, Yuki Usumaki, and Haru." All three smiled at each other, and Asuma and Yuki high fived. _

_As everyone walked out of class to go meet their new senseis, Iruka walked up to Haru. "Your team will stay here and wait for your sensei."_

"_Who is it!?" Yuki asked, running up to Iruka. He had the exact same personality as his father. _

"_It's a surprise! You'll find out in a minute… or longer. He may be late." Iruka said, smiling at Haru. _

"_What a drag, we have to wait? Uhh…" Asuma said, leaning back in his seat. _

"_I wonder who it is?" Yuki asked, sitting down on the teacher's desk. _

"_Well obviously it's a joinin. I wonder which one though?" Haru asked herself. _

_They sat there for about an hour when Asuma got up. "Alright. Obviously he isn't showing up. I'm going to go play some shoji with my dad; though he always wins." The opened the door and bumped right into a masked joinin. _

"_Kakashi!" Haru yelled, running towards him. "YOU are our new sensei!?" _

"_That's right. Sorry I'm late, I just got-" Haru interrupted._

"_Lost on the road of life, right? Or did an old granny need help?" _

"_Life. No old grannies in need today. Oh great, Naruto's son, Yuki. And Asuma! Nice to see you again. I doubt us three need introducing but we might as well do it anyway."_

"_You start!" Haru said, sitting down next to Yuki. _

"_Me? Well I think you already know everything about me. I have many hobbies…I haven't really thought about the future…and you guys don't need to know my goals. Yuki, how about you next?"_

"_Well, my name is Yuki Usumaki. My dad is the Hokage, Naruto Usumaki and my mom is Sakura Haruno. I love ramen and my goals are to be the best ninja ever, even greater than the legendary sannin!" Asuma burst out laughing._

"_I guess I'll go next. My name is Asuma Naru. My dad is Shikamaru Naru and my mom is Temari from the hidden sand village. My goals are to… well I really haven't made any. I like watching clouds, trying to beat my dad at shoji and working on my new jutsu." He smiled proudly. _

"_Haru, your turn!" Kakashi said._

"_Well…my name is Haru. I don't know who my parents really are, since they left me. I'm okay with that though, because I have Kaksashi-sensei." She played with one of her black pigtails. _

"_Alright, now that we've introduced ourselves; let's get training!"_


	2. A New Mission

"Haru. Wake up. Naruto just assigned us to a new mission. It's an A to S-rank mission, so be ready." Kakashi shook her awake.

"Fine, I'm getting up." She got up out of bed and stood up. "Ready."

As they walked towards the gate, packs in hand, Kakashi explained their mission. "We are assigned to find a missing-nin and bring him back to Konoha."

"Who is it?" Haru asked. "Is it…" she paused.

"No. I'm sorry but it's not them. Naruto wouldn't let us be assigned to that mission. He wants ANBU to take care of it."

"But; Yuki and Asuma-"Haru started.

"No Haru. Let it go." Kakashi said, with more emotion in his voice than usual. "Now, the missing-nin that we are looking for was an old teammate of Naruto's and my own student. He is very powerful and has been trained by one of the sannin. Getting him to return to Konoha will not be easy, but this mission is very important none-the-less."

"Your student? Who?" Haru asked, walking through the gate.

Kakashi stopped. "Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sasuke…Uchiha? I thought the Uchiha clan was entirely wiped out." Haru said, looking up at her sensei.

"Yes, they were. Sasuke and his brother were the only survivors. Now that Itachi Uchiha is dead, Sasuke is the only one left of the Uchiha clan." Kakashi explained.

"So, if he is so powerful, shouldn't we have more back up to bring him back?"

"Yes. Most of the teams are away on other missions, but as soon as one of them gets back they will be sent as back up for us. Our main goal is to find where he is hiding, and to remain unseen."

They started running now, veering off the main path and making their way through the trees. "So in what area is this Sasuke hiding out in anyway?"

"I don't know. Haru, stop here for a second." He knelt down and put his thumb to his mouth, biting it. Then he put it to the tree branch he was kneeling on and yelled, "Summoning Jutsu!"

Two ninja dogs poofed out of nowhere and landed on the tree branch, causing it to break. Kakashi silently jumped down to the ground while Haru and the two dogs followed. "Alright guys, you know the drill. Do you still remember Sasuke Uchiha's scent?"

"Yeah." One of the dogs answered.

"Good. Go opposite ways and come back for us if you catch his scent. We will stay right here." The dogs both nodded and ran off.

Kakashi sighed and leaned against a tree. "Now we wait." He pulled out his book and looked at it.

Haru also sighed and sat against a boulder. "What was your old team like?"

Kakashi looked up. "Which one?"

"Both of them."

He looked back down at his book and then closed it. "They were very alike. My sensei was Minato Namikaze, Naruto's father. My two teammates were Rin and Obito Uchiha. Obito was like Naruto in so many ways."

"You taught Naruto and Sakura too, right?"

"Yes. I admit, there was a time where I almost gave up on that knucklehead ninja Naruto. Now look at him." He chuckled. "Well, enough about my personal life." He looked back down at his now opened book.


	3. Return of an old face

**Authors note:**

**No I don't own Naruto; if I did Kakashi wouldn't be almost dead.**

**To KakashiKrazed: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I fixed the spelling errors in Chapter 1 and I hope I won't make you wait too long to answer your questions.**

**________________________________________________________________**

They sat in the silent forest for about an hour until finally one of the dogs came running back.

Haru jumped up. "Did you catch his scent?"

"Yes." He turned to Kakashi, who had just looked up from his book. "It's about a kilometer West from here.

"Right." Now focused, Kakashi jumped up into the trees and Haru followed.

"This way." The dog said, taking the lead.

"Sensei." Haru said, jumping from limb to limb, "What if back up doesn't ever come? Will we have to fight him?"

"I don't know. I only know one thing. I do not want you or me to fight Sasuke Uchiha." Kakashi said, surprising Haru.

"Is he really that powerful that a jonnin and chunnin couldn't defeat him? I mean, it's two to one; and you have your sharingan."

"So does he. We are an equal match, or were. He may have surpassed even me. I haven't seen him for a number of years. There is no doubt in my mind that has powers have more than doubled since then."

A shiver ran through Haru but she kept going.

"Here's where the scent starts." The dog said, breaking the silence.

"His hideout shouldn't be much further. Naruto said that he is most likely still in the land of fire. Try to be as silent as you can once we get closer." Kakashi explained. "Yuki, that means-"he stopped talking and running, putting his head down.

He was about to scold the always-loud Yuki. Haru stopped and walked up to him. "It's not the same without them." She commented.

"Yes."

**Flashback-**

"_Yes! This is our first A rank mission as chunnins! I wonder what we will get to do?" Yuki yelled as we walked toward the gate. _

"_Well Kakashi sensei is late again, as usual." Observed Asuma. _

"_He should be here any second." Haru said, looking around. _

"_Well I for one can't wait!" Yuki yelled again, dancing around Asuma, who started laughing._

"_You weren't this excited when we had our REAL first mission." Haru said._

"_We were only Genin then; and also, that was a D rank mission. This one will actually test our skills! I will get to use my new jutsu!" He was very proud of his new jutsu._

"_Sorry I'm late…again. I won't waste another excuse on you guys." Kakashi walked up to his team. _

"_Sensei!" All three said. _

"_Well then, what are we standing around for, let's get moving!" _

_**Flashback Ends**_

Kakashi ran his hand through his hair, smiling through his mask. "Well what are we standing around for? Let's keep going."

He started running again. Haru paused and followed. Suddenly, both Kakashi and the ninja dog stopped. Haru landed next to them, kneeling.

"We are here. This is where his scent stops." The ninja dog informed her.

Haru looked down and saw a small building, the same color as the trees hiding it. She looked at Kakashi and he nodded. "Go."

She jumped down silently and hid behind a boulder. There were no windows on the building and she only saw one large door just ahead of her. There was no sign of anyone staying there. She jumped back up into the trees.

"There are no windows and only one large door just in front of that boulder. Other than that I saw no signs of life anywhere near it. I didn't even sense his chakra."

I doubt he is going to come out for a while, though I believe he is in there. Without backup I don't know if we should confront him or not…" Kakashi's one visible eye looked puzzled. Then he lifted up his headband to expose his sharingan.

Suddenly, both eyes grew wide and he turned around; looking straight into another pair of sharingan.

"You won't need to do the confronting, Kakashi Hatake." Sasuke Uchiha said, smiling.

**Chapter 2 is done thank goodness, although I didn't tell you guys much about Yuki and Asuma. **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!!!**

**Thanks!**


	4. Those eyes

Flashback

"_Haru, run! Please! Someone needs to deliver this message to the Kazekage. Please!" Asuma said, shaking with exhaustion._

"_No Asuma, you won't be able to hold them back for much longer and neither will Yuki. Save your chakra and you two go. Kakashi and I can hold them off and meet up with you two later." Haru yelled as Asuma's shadow jutsu grew weaker. _

"_Alright. Give me the message and I'll go get Yuki. Please, Haru, be careful. Don't get yourself killed." She nodded and handed him the scroll and he ran off towards where Yuki and Kakashi were fighting. _

"_Here we go." She thought as she made the hand signs for her new jutsu._

_End Flashback_

"Sasuke!" Kakashi's voice was just a whisper.

Haru looked at the man holding a shuriken to her sensei's neck. He had short, raven black hair; a lot like hers actually. He wore a light colored robe with the Uchiha clan's symbol on the back and his eyes glowed red from his sharingan.

"Why are you here?" He asked though his teeth to Kakashi.

"Naruto, the 6th Hokage, sent us to bring you back to Konoha."

"Naruto? He became Hokage? Are you kidding? That loser actually did it?" His voice sounded shocked. "I see he was also stupid enough to send only two ninja. Where's the rest of your team?"

"Missing, I'm afraid. Just like you, although they didn't go missing of their own accord like you did."Kakashi said, glaring at Sasuke.

"Lucky for me. You two will be a piece of cake."

"Sasuke. Now what did I always tell you guys about being to overconfident." He twisted and grabbed Sasuke's wrist. Then he jumped down out of the tree into the clearing below, still holding on to Sasuke.

"You think you can hold me that easily sensei?" Sasuke kicked Kakashi right in the gut, sending him to his knees.

Kakashi started making hand signals. Lightning appeared, covering his whole arm and he lunged toward Sasuke. "Chidori!"

In an instant, Kakashi's chidori was stopped by Sasuke's Kusunagi blade. Kakashi jumped back, clutching his bleeding hand.

"Haru! Go." He yelled.

Haru rushed forward, making hand signals as she ran. "Fire blades!"

The air grew hot as wind surrounded her and Sasuke. He jumped back when a sharp blade of pure fire whizzed past him. They surrounded him, backing him up against a tree and scorching him and his clothes. Before he could move, Haru was holding a shuriken to his neck.

"Fire and Wind chakra?" he asked, surprised.

"Obviously."

He looked at Haru and her bright blue eyes met his. He took in a sharp breath. "Those eyes. That wind jutsu. You look exactly like… who are you!?"

She almost stepped back, confused. "My name is Haru. What about my eyes. Who do I look like? What are you talking about?"

His eyes darted over to Kakashi, who had stood up behind Haru. Kakashi shook his head and Sasuke took in Haru's piercing blue ones. "Those eyes…"

"Kakashi, what in the world is he going on about?" Haru asked, turning her head to look at Kakashi.

She was puzzled when she found both of his eyes full of sadness. "Nothing, Haru. I'll talk to you about it later okay?"

"Sorry to interrupt, but there's not going to be a later for you two!" a voice yelled behind Haru.

She turned around a second too late and was knocked to the ground, unconscious. Kakashi took out his shurikan and threw them at Sasuke to no avail. Then he lunged toward him with another shurikan ready.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapters, please continue to do so. I love to hear what you guys think of it! **

**Review please!!!**

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, but I do own Haru, Yuki, and Asuma ******


	5. Battles

**Authors note!**

**Again, thank you to the people who reviewed! I sware you guys keep me writing this. Keep on reviewing, suggesting, anything is welcome!**

**I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters sadly ******

**___________________________________________________________________**

Kakashi and Sasuke came at each other almost a hundred times, only to be blocked by the other. They were almost an equal match with each other. "Dammit." Kakashi thought, throwing a kunai knife. "The back up better get here soon."

"Kakashi, that girl; she isn't who I think she is, right?" Sasuke paused mid-throw, obviously deep in thought. "It's just- she looks so much like Hayashi."

"Yes, she looks almost exactly like her, except for her hair. Hayashi's was silver." Kakashi agreed, taking his advantage and throwing another knife, slicing Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke hissed from the pain. "Kakashi-you…" he didn't continue but pulled out his sword.

Kakashi pulled out another three knives and ran toward Sasuke. Just as he was about to run into Sasuke's blade, he jumped over him and threw the knives from above. Sasuke blocked the knives easily as Kakashi landed behind him. Kakashi turned around before Sasuke and ran at him from behind with another two knives.

Haru opened her eyes and groaned; her head was throbbing. She lifted her hand up and touched the sore spot, then brought it down at stared at the blood. Oh well, she thought.

She looked up when she heard a sharp intake of breath. There was her sensei, with his back to her, standing in front of Sasuke. They both held knives to each other's necks but there was something off about Kakashi. She looked down at his blood soaked clothes and saw a knife tip poking out of his lower back.

"Kakashi Sensei!" He turned around and smiled, then suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Damn it! A shadow clone." Sasuke said, looking around.

Haru silently got up when Sasuke had his back to her. She started doing hand signals and yelled, "Great Fireball Jutsu!"

A great ball of flame shot from her mouth, glowing orange and heading straight toward Sasuke. He turned around and barely jumped out of the way.

"How do you know that jutsu!?" he yelled, enraged.

"Kakashi sensei taught it to me when he figured out that I was fire oriented." She looked confused.

"That's right; Kakashi the copy-ninja stole it from my clan." Sasuke said from up in one of the trees.

"I wouldn't call me a copy ninja, since you also posses the sharingan, Sasuke." A voice said from behind Haru.

Kakashi was standing behind her, with a determined look in his usually bored eyes. "Are you okay, Haru? You're bleeding."

"I'm fine, it's not that bad." She smiled at him.

He looked at her with a worried look. "Back there, I thought you might have been-"he stopped, and drew three more kunai knives.

_**Flashback**_

"_Did Asuma and Yuki already give the Kazekage the scroll?" Haru asked one of the sand shinobi who was leading them to the Kazekage. They had defeated the last of the enemy ninja who had attacked them and ran to catch up with their teammates._

_He stopped short. "Asuma and Yuki? I thought you two were the only ones. I figured you were delivering the message right now."_

"_You mean they never showed up?" Kakashi said, stepping up to them._

"_No. No leaf shinobi have come before you two. I'm sorry. There are enemy ninja in our country at the moment; we should have warned you. We can provide a search party, but they may have been taken prisoner or…"_

"_No. Asuma and Yuki should have put up a damn good fight. We will find them. Please assemble a search party immediately. " Haru wasn't sure if Kakashi meant they would find the two boys dead or alive. _

_**End Flashback**_

"Never mind. Just try to be more careful. I won't let you get hurt." He threw the kunai knives to the tree where Sasuke was perching. The knives cut the branches around where he used to sit, but he was not there anymore.

"What?" Haru asked herself, looking around.

"Haru, behind you!" Kakashi yelled from across the field.

She turned around and met her kunai with his. Her arm was shaking with exertion. "Why don't you just go back!" she hissed through her teeth.

"I have no will to go back to that place; my loyalties lie elsewhere now, little girl. I needed to move on to bigger and better things, get stronger. I'd bet that your teammates felt the same as I."

"Yuki and Asuma would never betray Konoha! They were captured." She felt tears come to her eyes but she held them back.

"I've heard enough garbage from you. I don't care if you look exactly like Hayashi." She looked at him puzzled.

"Hayashi…?"

Sasuke said nothing but instead drew his sword. Haru jumped back as fast as she could but she knew she had no time to escape his quickness.

"Haru!"

Something pushed her back, throwing her to the ground. She looked up and saw her sensei with a sword through him yet again; only this time she knew it wasn't a clone.


	6. The Return

**Author's Note:]**

**Well here goes chapter six; things are going to get really interesting after this. **

**KakashiKrazed: thank you again for reviewing, I love hearing what you have to say about this! I just realized that I do use a lot of cliffhangers, but it's just to heighten the suspense :b. Yes, he is my favorite ninja too. **

**I do not own Naruto! I wish…**

"SENSEI!!" she yelled as Sasuke pushed the sword further into Kakashi.

He let out a choked groan and whispered, "Sasuke, do you really wish to kill your old sensei?"

Sasuke just stared, his red eyes blazing into Kakashi's.

Kakashi turned his head toward Haru. "Did I not just say to be more careful?" His voice was just a whisper.

"Kakashi…" Haru only whispered.

_**Flashback**_

"_Asuma! Yuki! Where the hell are you guys!" Haru yelled, searching around the area they had run off to. _

_She dropped out of the trees and into a clearing, brushing her long, black bangs behind her ear. Kakashi joined her from the opposite direction._

"_Anything?" she asked._

"_My dogs caught their scent but it ended abruptly about a mile away. No one has found any bodies either." He sighed, his eyes looking really worried. "They must have been captured."_

_**Flashback Ends**_

Sasuke smirked and drew his sword out of his old sensei. Kakashi dropped to his knees, holding his wound.

Haru lunged toward Sasuke, throwing kunai nonstop and making hand signs in between. "Fire Blades!" The piercing fire swarmed around Sasuke, burning and cutting him. Haru used this advantage to get closer to him, cutting him with a kunai. Then she jumped back and knelt next to Kakashi.

"Are you alright?" He looked up at her and smiled through his mask.

"I'll be fine. I'm pretty sure it didn't pierce anything too vital. I can last a while longer." He winced when she examined his wound.

"You're bleeding pretty badly. Just try to hold on until I can get rid of Sasuke." Haru said, healing a little bit of his wounds. Sakura had taught her all that she knew.

He lifted up his hand and pushed hers away. "Deal with me later. Focus on your fight. Remember, if he uses Mangekyou sharingan; do NOT look at his eyes." Haru nodded and stood up.

Sasuke stood at the ready, holding his bloodstained sword out. Haru made two shadow clones and all three of them rushed towards Sasuke with a variety of weapons. While he was fighting her clones, the real Haru jumped into the tree behind him. _If I could grab that sword…_

When she saw an opportunity, she jumped down and attacked him with a chakra sharpened kunai. She caught his side and made a large gash there. He whirled, clutching his side and closed his eyes.

Her eyes grew wide. Was he going to use his Mangekyou sharingan? She automatically let her eyes fall to his feet. He started running towards her, and she backed off.

Then he suddenly stopped, as if he was frozen. "Huh?"

_**Flashback  
**__"I'm sorry Naruto-sama. They were just…gone." Kakashi said mournfully._

_Sakura put her head down sobbing and her husband embraced her as his own tears fell. Shikamaru and his wife Temari stared at him in shock. _

_Naruto looked up. "Yuki and Asuma are strong kids; we can trust them not to give out any information about us."_

_Shikamaru looked at him. "Is that all you care about? Everything's alright as long as they don't give out any information?" Tears were running down his cheeks now._

"_I'm not done Shikamaru. My eldest son is missing. Of course I care!" he was yelling now. Then he closed his eyes and took a breath. "Kakashi. I want you to contact Neji Hyuuga and tell him to come here right now. I'm going to ask him to lead a search and rescue mission to find our boys."_

"_What about me and Haru?" Kakashi asked, growing angry. "Yuki and Asuma are part of our team; they are like family to us."_

"_You and Haru still need to recover from your last mission. Haru won't be out of the hospital for another three days and I want the ANBU to start this mission tonight." Naruto looked determined and there was no arguing with him. _

_**End Flashback**_

She looked up and realized that his eyes had gone back to normal and he was looking utterly confused. Then she looked over at Kakashi and realized that he must have passed out from the pain. Anger filled her at seeing her sensei looking so helpless. Then she realized that Sasuke still wasn't moving and he still had that strange, confused look in his eyes.

She looked down at his feet and saw his shadow; but something was off about it. It stretched way longer than it was supposed to at that time of day. She followed the shadow until she saw another pair of feet attached to it. Her eyes widened and she slowly looked up.

There, bloody and exhausted, light brown ponytail and all, stood Asuma Nara and alongside him; actually leaning on him, with his spiky blonde hair, was Yuki Uzumaki.

_**Reviews please!!**_


	7. What?

_**Authors Note!!**_

_**They're baack! But I guess that's a good thing. Well here's chapter seven. **_

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, keep it up!**_

_**I do not own Naruto; a sad sad fact.**_

Haru just stood there in disbelief. Her two best friends who she assumed were dead were standing right in front of her. They both looked older, although they had only been missing for a couple weeks. There was obviously something wrong with Yuki; he was leaning against Asuma and he was shaking. Asuma wasn't much better. She couldn't tell if the blood all over him was his own or someone else's.

"H…Haru?" Haru heard Yuki say; though his voice was just a whisper.

"Yuki…Asuma…but how…I thought you were dead!" Haru said.

"We'll tell you everything later. I don't have much chakra left and I don't know how long this jutsu can hold." Asuma said, his voice strained.

He looked at Yuki; who nodded, jumped out of the tree and ran toward her, limping. As he reached her, he lost his balance and started to fall. Haru caught him and lowered him into a sitting position.

"Thanks Haru." He looked up at her and smiled, and although he was smiling on the outside, his once vibrant green eyes no longer shone with life, they were dull and lifeless.

"Yuki-kun, what happened to you guys out there?" Haru asked, eyeing the blood all over him.

"It's a really long story, Haru. We will tell you when you finish your mission."

"Are you hurt? I saw you limping and you're covered in blood…"

"I'll live Haru. I can wait. Focus on Sasuke. I'll help as much as I can although Asuma and I don't have much chakra left." He got up, breathing hard.

"Back me up, okay?" Haru said as Yuki smiled a genuine smile and gave her a thumbs up.

She ran toward Sasuke, making hand signs as Asuma let go of him and ran towards Kakashi. She could see Yuki running behind Sasuke. Haru's fire blades slashed at Sasuke as he tried to block them with his sword.

"Rasengan!" a voice yelled, and Yuki came crashing down on top of Sasuke.

The ground was crushed and a cloud of dust flew into the air, blocking her vision. "Yuki?" she yelled, running towards them. The dust finally cleared revealing Sasuke standing just outside of the smashed ground, where Yuki lay unconscious amidst the rocks.

Haru yelled in anger and rushed with a wind enhanced knife toward Sasuke.

Kakashi opened his eyes and looked up at the figure standing over him. His right hand crept down to where he kept his knives, grasping one. Then he looked up once again and blinked his eyes in surprise. "Asuma?" There was no mistaking the ponytailed boy standing over him.

Asuma turned his head and knelt down next to Kakashi, eyeing the knife he still clutched. "It's only me Kakashi sensei. There's no need for knives."

"I'm not getting this out for just you, Asuma." Kakashi said, lifting himself into a sitting position. Haru needs some help out there."

"Are you crazy? You're still bleeding from that stab wound! You can't fight."

Kakashi crouched next to the boy. "Don't say what I can and can't do, alright? I'm stronger than you think." He looked over at Haru and Sasuke, who were throwing weapons at each other.

Asuma also stood up and looked, and Haru looked over at them, smiling when she saw Kakashi standing at the ready.

"What the…" Asuma whispered, looking startled as he saw Haru's eyes.

Kakashi also stood stunned. He hadn't expected this, at least not yet. He would have a lot of explaining to do to Haru and the Sixth Hokage after this. He looked to Haru's red eyes, with two black marks in the middle, matching his own.


	8. Uchiha?

_**Authors note**_

_**Sorry this chapter is so late; I just got lost on the road of life. I must say I was having a severe case of writers block; finals don't help either.  
**_

_**I don't own Naruto or any of the characters **_

Chapter 7

"So you noticed, huh?" Sasuke said, looking over to Kakashi.

"Yes. It's as I expected. I knew her sharingan would come eventually, but I didn't know it would be against YOU! This is truly interesting." Kakashi said. "Mind if I join?" he yelled, throwing the blade at Sasuke, who barely dodged it.

"Kakashi sensei, what is this? Is this, this vision, is this the sharingan?" Haru asked, looking at her hand.

"Yes Haru, it is. Your eyes look the same as mine and Sasuke's."

She looked confused. "I thought you said that the sharingan was the Uchiha clan's only. But, since one of your eyes has it…"

"My eye was transplanted into me using my best friend's sharingan eye. Obito Uchiha. I am not an Uchiha. You are correct; the sharingan does belong to the Uchiha clan. I wondered why yours came so late."

"Wait. You lost me. How can I be an Uchiha if the whole clan died before I was born?"

"Not every Uchiha died Haru. I already told you this. Now hold that thought." He ran towards Sasuke making hand signs, while the Uchiha did the same. "Water dragon jutsu!" he yelled, while Sasuke did the same. Water crashed into both ninja at the exact same time.

Kakashi held his ground while Sasuke staggered back into a tree. "Damn it, you're stronger!"

Meanwhile, Asuma had run over to Yuki and carried the unconscious fifteen year old out of the way. "Asuma, over here!" Haru yelled.

He ran over and set Yuki on the ground. Then he looked into Haru's eyes again and stared. "How?"

"I don't know Asuma…" Haru said, looking concentrated as she tried to heal Yuki. "How did Yuki get this badly hurt?"

"Our captures were very powerful ninja. I don't know what village they were from; they didn't wear forehead protectors. Once a couple days passed and Yuki and I were up to our full strength, we decided to fight and try to escape. The fight went on for hours; it was ten to two. We won, obviously, though not without a price I suppose." He grimaced as Haru rolled Yuki's pant leg up. "I didn't know he was hurt that bad; he never let on."

"Were any of them left alive?" Haru asked, focusing on Yuki's injured leg.

"Yes. They were too hurt to follow us so we took the advantage to get away and leave them there. You know how Yuki doesn't like to kill if he doesn't have to." Asuma smirked.

He looked over at Kakashi and Sasuke's ongoing battle. "I wish I could help somehow, I hate being a bother to you guys."

"You're not a bother to us, Asuma." Haru said, looking surprised. "You saved my life back there!"

"Yeah; but not being able to fight is such a drag." he sighed.

Kakashi and Sasuke were still throwing knives at each other, each dodging the other one's throw. Sasuke made the hand signs to do another chidori, but Kakashi did not. "Sasuke, you and I both know you don't have much chakra left. Is it really wise to do that right now?"

"If it can get rid of you, then yes!" Sasuke yelled, running toward Kakashi, his hand glowing with electricity.

Kakashi frowned and jumped up in a tree just as Sasuke was about to hit him. He made a shadow clone and had it stand in front of Sasuke, who was kneeling by a tree, breathing hard. "Sasuke, I don't want to kill you. My orders were to bring you back alive. Please, do not make this difficult."

"Never!" Sasuke yelled, getting back up on his feet and unsheathing his sword.

"Oh well." Kakashi muttered, taking out a knife. They battled for a couple minutes, Kakashi making sure to dodge Sasuke's blade, until he couldn't sustain the shadow clone anymore. It poofed away in a cloud of smoke, and while Sasuke stared at it, surprised, Kakashi leaped down on top of him, plummeting them both to the ground.

_**Review review review!! Tell me what you think should happen or will happen next! Oh and thank you to everyone who review last time!!**_


	9. Going Back

_**Author's note:**_

_**KakashiKrazed- Thank you for reviewing and complimenting and suggesting! Your suggestions actually helped me with my writers block, but I didn't do exactly as you thought.**_

_**Rangerfan58- you'll see!! Thanks for reviewing**_

Asuma jumped to his feet and Haru looked up from Yuki as the dust cloud cleared. Kakashi was kneeling by the broken ground, panting. Sasuke was lying in front of him, unconscious. "Sensei!" Haru and Asuma said, running over to him.

"Is he…" Haru started, eyeing Sasuke's lifeless form; her bright blue eyes had returned.

Kakashi coughed. "No, he is just unconscious." He grimaced and clutched his side.

"Your wound!" Haru realized and immediately started healing it.

"What would I do without you, Haru?" Kakashi joked, as Haru glared.

"Not very much I'm afraid. It's stopped bleeding; all I need to do is wrap it until we get back to Konoha. Do you think you'll be okay till then?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. How is Yuki?" Kakashi said, looking over at the unconscious boy worriedly.

"I don't know. He is hurt pretty badly. We will have to get to the hospital soon or else…" she stopped, looking at him again. Then she turned back to Asuma. "Asuma, can you carry Yuki back?"

The boy nodded and got up to go get his friend. Haru helped Kakashi get up and then grabbed one of Sasuke's arms while the masked ninja grabbed the other. "Alright, let's go."

They ran in silence for about half an hour, focused on getting everybody home safely. Suddenly, Kakashi turned to Asuma. "What happened to you two?"

"We were captured by ten ninja right after we left you two; they were actually on their way to act as reinforcements for the ones we had just fought. Yuki and I tried to fight them, but in the end there were just too many of them and we were too weak. I'm surprised they didn't kill us; but they said they needed us to get to someone. They kept us locked up somewhere for days until we decided to escape." He closed his eyes. "We killed all of them except three I think. All we cared about was getting out of there. We ran for a long time in the direction we thought Konoha was, until we heard your battle. Yuki swore he heard you scream something, so we decided to check it out." He looked up at Haru and smiled. "I think you know the rest."

"Those three ninja you left behind; were they conscious? Did you recognize them?" Kakashi asked.

"No, I didn't. I didn't recognize any of them actually." He looked puzzled.

"I need to know why they didn't just kill you two-not that I wished they had-and who they wanted to get to though you. Once we get to Konoha we need to inform Naruto immediately." Kakashi said, looking determined.

"Right." The two chunin said.

"Nugghhh…" Haru and Kakashi looked over toward where the moan was coming from.

"Yuki!" Haru said, as Asuma stopped. "Damn Yuki, couldn't you have waited a little bit longer to wake up! Asuma, keep going, we have to get there fast."

He nodded and sped up. After another twenty minutes, Kakashi looked up and gave them the motion to stop. "There's someone coming up the path. Haru, use your sharingan and see how many there are."

She nodded, activated her sharingan, and looked down. "There are three of them… but something seems off… I think they might be injured." Asuma stiffened next to her.

"Are you sure there are three?" Kakashi asked.

Haru nodded. "What do we do?"

"They will sense us if we just pass by. I think Asuma and I should go down and check it out. If we need help, Haru, you come down; but for now protect Sasuke and Yuki." She nodded, but Asuma hesitated.

"What if it is the same people who captured me and Yuki? They will recognize me." He sounded scared, which wasn't normal for him.

"That's a good observation. You're always thinking like Shikamaru." He thought for a minute.

"I could use a transformation jutsu to change into someone else?" Asuma suggested. Kakashi smiled.

"Perfect! Asuma, do you know what Asuma Sarutobi looked like?"

"Yes! Father has an old team picture! Good idea Kakashi sensei." He made the hand signals and transformed into a perfect imitation of his namesake."

Kakashi looked at him, first with a look of surprise and then a look of sadness. "No wonder you graduated top of your class with transformation. You look exactly like him. Now let's go."

_**Reviews please!!!! Thanks**_


	10. An unexpected problem

Asuma tensed when he saw the three people on the path. "Kakashi, it's them." He whispered.

"Who are you?" one of the men, a blue haired shinobi who yielded a large sword, said.

"Us? Well we are just traveling home from a mission. Me and uh…Obito here." Kakashi lied, making up a name for Asuma.

The red haired girl with glasses stepped forward."You, with the mask, you look familiar. What is your name? "

"My name is Kakashi Hatake." He answered calmly.

She stepped back. "No wonder I recognized you. You're the legendary copy ninja."

"Yep, that's me. Now will you let me and my friend pass by? We shouldn't be late." He smiled at the girl.

Asuma almost smiled. Was Kakashi really saying that they shouldn't be late?

The two other shinobi stepped up to the red haired girl, who smiled back. "I don't think so."

Someone came crashing out of the trees above. The light brown haired ninja, who just a moment before had been standing right in front of Kakashi, now came crashing out of the tree holding Haru, Yuki, and Sasuke. He dropped Sasuke and Yuki to the floor with a thud, but held on to a struggling Haru.

"Look at what I found!" the man said.

"Sensei, I'm sorry, he was just so quick!" Haru yelled, struggling against the man.

"Haru, calm down. It's alright. Stop wasting your energy." Kakashi said calmly, to which she stopped, putting her head down.

"Sasuke!!" the red head yelled, running over to him. The shinobi with the sword rolled his eyes and walked over to the man holding Haru.

"Well, I see that the ladies still love him." Kakashi commented to himself.

"This girl; she must be the little girl Sasuke was talking about. There's no mistaking it." The man with the sword said, examining Haru.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed, biting and kicking at him.

"Suigetsu, I think you're right." The red haired girl said, getting up from Sasuke, while Suigetsu walked over and kicked Yuki over. Kakashi, Asuma, and Haru flinched.

"They are hurt. Sasuke must have made it hard for them to capture him. Actually, I'm surprised they did; aren't you," he examined Yuki more closely. "Karin, look at this! This blonde kid is one of those brats that killed the rest of our group." He looked at Asuma, still disguised as his namesake. "You, Obito, do you know where the other boy is? Is he dead?"

Asuma stared at the man. "Why did have to ask me that! This jutsu's not going to hold for much longer anyway… what a drag". Then he put his head down and transformed back into himself.

"Asuma! What the hell!?" Haru yelled.

"If I would have kept that up any longer I probably would have passed out!" he yelled back, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Hmph. I knew it." Karin muttered as Suigetsu glared.

"You know what I think? Instead of killing all of them right now we should kill the brats and take this one with us." Suigetsu said, referring to Kakashi, who balled his hands into fists. "I'm sure he knows some valuable secrets about the leaf village."

"Over my dead body! I won't let you hurt them!" Kakashi yelled, lunging at the man with a knife.

The man ran up and kneed Kakashi right where he had gotten stabbed earlier. The masked ninja dropped to his knees, coughing up blood. Asuma ran over to Yuki, kneeling by him.

"Kill the brats Juugo!" Suigetsu yelled.

"Wait!" Kakashi yelled; his voice hoarse. "Don't kill them. Let them be free and I will, without a fight, go with you. Our mission had failed already. I _**cannot **_let my comrades be killed."

"Sensei, what are you thinking! We-"Haru yelled, only to be cut off.

"Shit, Haru, don't make this harder than this already is." His dark eyes bore into hers. They looked so defeated that a stray tear fell down her cheek.

"Kakashi sensei…" Asuma and Haru whispered to themselves.

"Haru, Asuma, now listen to me. Get back to the village as quickly as you can. Tell the Hokage everything that has happened and get yourselves checked out at the hospital. Do NOT follow us or we all may be killed. Got it?" the two nodded.

The man let Haru go and she stood for a minute, her eyes locked with Kakashi's. "Haru, come on!" Asuma yelled, picking Yuki up.

"I promise we will get you back sensei." Haru said under her breath as her and Asuma jumped out of sight.


	11. Homecoming

Haru looked over at Asuma about an hour after they had left Kakashi. His mouth was in a tight line and his eyes were filled with determination. Every minute or so he glanced down at Yuki worriedly. She looked down at where he glanced and then looked away. He was so pale. Instinctively, she sped up and Asuma matched her speed.

Haru stopped. "There it is!" she started running again.

They made their way through the gates and ran right into Shikamaru, who was patrolling at the time. "Haru? Where's Kakashi? I thought…" his voice trailed off when he saw Asuma and Yuki.

"Asuma…" a smile broke on the man's face. It quickly turned into a frown when he saw the look on his son's face. "What happened to you guys out there?"

"There's no time to talk right now. We need to see the Hokage and take Yuki to the hospital."

Shikamaru nodded. "I will take Yuki; you two go speak to the Hokage, I'm sure he will want to know what befell you."

Haru and Asuma nodded and ran off toward the Hokage's office. They reached it and burst through the doors, startling everyone in the room.

"Haru, Asuma what is the meaning of this? You don't need to break open my doors." Naruto yelled, standing up. He paused, looking at the two chunin. "Asuma! Is Yuki…"

"Dad took Yuki to the hospital right after we got here. He was in pretty bad shape." Asuma said, looking down.

"Sakura, go help the medical staff." Naruto said to his wife, who squeezed his hand and then nodded. "I'll join you once I talk to these two."

She ran off and Naruto turned to them. "Tell me everything." He looked around. "Haru, where is Kakashi?"

She told him everything, every little detail of their mission as Kakashi had told her to. His eyes grew wide at the mention of Sasuke and the three rouge ninja. At the end of her tale, he frowned and set his head on his hands. "Well, that didn't go like I planned. You were so close! He could have been back!" he closed his eyes and sat there for a moment. Then he lifted his head up and looked at the two ninja in front of him. "Once you three are healthy again I'm sending you and another team to go get Kakashi back. I know he will stay silent about Konoha, and eventually his captures will grow frustrated and end up killing him. I can't let Kakashi Hatake be killed. What do you know about the shinobi who took him?"

Asuma frowned, thinking. "There were three of them, two men and a woman. The first man had light blue hair that went to his shoulders and wielded and incredibly large sword. I believe his name was Suigetsu. The other man was tall and had brownish orange hair. His name was Juugo. The girl wore glasses and had red hair. Her name was Karin. They seemed to know Sasuke; they may even be on the same team as him."

"Thank you, Asuma. That will help greatly. Now, you two seriously need to get checked out by the medical ninja." He smiled and walked out of the office, with them following.

After Haru was checked out and seemed in good shape, she walked to the waiting room where Asuma, bandaged and bruised, was already sitting with his head in his hands. He looked up as she approached.

"Looks like you're not injured too badly." She commented.

"Only a few broken ribs. Anyway, Yuki did most of the hand to hand combat." He answered.

Haru sat next to him. "Was there any word from the ninjas operating on Yuki?"

He shook his head. "No, not a word. I saw some rush through that door about an hour ago, but there has been nothing since." He sighed, leaning back. "I sware, if we lose him; I will seriously-"his hands tightened into fists.

Haru looked at him, his eyes closed. "Well, he could be okay. We have very skilled medical ninja here and-

"Dammit Haru! You don't get it!" he slammed his fists on the table in front of him. "You weren't holding him that entire time. You didn't hear him trying to breathe. You don't even know what those people did to us!" Tears were rolling down his cheeks now.

Haru grabbed one of his hands, linking it with her own. "I may not know what you know but I do see how it's hurt you. Don't worry; Yuki is the strongest of all of us. He will survive, even if it's out of just pure will power. He will survive and us three WILL go and get Kakashi-sensei away from those people."

Asuma smiled, and wiped away his tears with his other hand. "All of this is just so troublesome, isn't it?"

_**Reviews are appreciated! **__****_


	12. Together Again

_**Authors note!**_

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Keep at it!!!**_

_**I've only been able to write one chapter a day, do to my having to study for finals and all. Oh well.**_

_**I don't own Naruto or any of the characters..blah..blah**_

_**Flashback **_

_Asuma and Haru sat by the trunk of a tree, tired out by a day of extensive training. A blonde, spiky-haired boy strode up to them and crouched in front of Haru._

"_Hello? Haru? Are you still alive in there?" she looked up right into his green eyes, and then put her head back down He jumped up. "Don't tell me guys are seriously tired. I'm just getting pumped up!_

_Asuma looked up at his best friend and sighed. "You always do this, don't you Yuki. I'll keep training once I get something to eat."_

_Yuki smiled. "You read my mind. Barbecue or ramen?"_

"_Ramen, definitely ramen." Haru said, letting Yuki help her up. _

"_Thank you Haru!" he yelled, walking away. "Come on, Asuma!_

_Asuma got and started walking with his best friends. "Maybe Kakashi-sensei wants to come with us?"_

_**Flashback end**_

The doors opened and Haru and Asuma looked up. The Hokage and Shikamaru walked in. The Hokage sat down and leaned his head against the wall behind him.

Asuma looked at his dad. "Dad, what-"

"He's out of danger, for now. He just woke up. I asked Sakura if you could speak to him and she said it would be alright; I'm sure you have much to tell him.

They nodded and ran through the doors, where Sakura showed them Yuki's room. "Now, he still may be a little out of it so go easy on him." Sakura said, opening the door.

Yuki looked up as they opened the door, walking in. He smiled and said, "Hey guys." His voice was still just a whisper. "What did I miss?"

Haru sat by him. "Kakashi sensei has been captured."

He stared at her in disbelief. "No way. You guys are joking! Who in hell-"

"The same people who took us." Asuma said and Yuki looked toward him with a scared look on his face. "We met them on the way home and they threatened to kill all of us after they recognized you and me. Kakashi said he'd go willingly if they let us free. They accepted and let us go."

Yuki sighed, looking down. "If only I would have been in better shape than I was; then we could have gotten him back that second!"

"Well we are going to get another chance. Once you're better we are going to go and get Kakashi back!" Haru said to which Yuki and Asuma both smiled.

"Right!" Yuki yelled, trying to sit up. He grimaced and fell back on his pillow.

"You broke a couple ribs when Suigetsu kicked you." Asuma explained.

Haru stood up and walked toward the window, opening it. "You could use some fresh air."

Yuki smiled and Asuma looked over at Haru, frowning. "Hey, Haru. There's been something I've been meaning to ask you. When you were battling Sasuke, right after Yuki got knocked unconscious. Your eyes…they were…they looked exactly like…"

"Sharingan." Haru finished, while Yuki looked wide eyed at them. "Kakashi said that he was surprised they hadn't come before then."

"Wait a second! WHAT!!" Yuki yelled. "YOU have the Sharingan!? In both eyes? How? I thought the Uchiha had all been killed."

"They had, except two. Now only one is alive…" Haru answered, puzzled. "Kakashi practically said that I was in fact an Uchiha. I don't know how that can be possible, unless-"

"Unless Sasuke Uchiha is your father." Asuma finished.

Haru looked down at the windowsill. Yuki scratched his head, frustrated. "Do you think he is? I mean," He paused, blinking a few times, "If he is…who is your mom?"

Haru shook her head. "I don't know. When we get Kakashi back-which we will-I'm going to ask him to tell me everything. He seemed like he knew all of this was going to happen eventually." She turned to Yuki. "Let's hope you heal fast."

He smiled at her, his green eyes shining once more. "Of course I will! You'll see, I'll be back and ready to get our sensei back in no time!"

_**Review!!!!**_


	13. Questioning

_**Author's note**_

_**KakashiKrazed- thanks so much for reviewing and for the compliments! I never realized that my writing was improving and I just hope it continues to do so. **_

_**I don't own Naruto**_

Kakashi sat on a chair in the middle of a dark room, glaring at the person standing directly in front of him. He struggled at the ropes around him, but it was no use.

Sasuke leaned down, looking Kakashi in the eye. "Where is Hayashi?"

"Dead." Sasuke stared at him for a second, and then closed his eyes. "She died just a month after Haru was born. It was her first mission back. The sixth Hokage still doesn't forgive himself for letting her go."

"You're Haru's guardian now, right?" Kakashi nodded. "Of course; I'll bet I wasn't even mentioned when they decided that."

Kakashi shook his head yet again. "Hayashi talked about you a lot. She wanted you to take her, and she wished you could, but she knew Haru was better off in Konoha."

"Of course, Hayashi loved Konoha. She would die protecting it." Sasuke said, standing up and turning away from Kakashi.

"She **did** die protecting it!" Kakashi yelled, as Sasuke tensed.

"Sasuke, shouldn't we be questioning him about Konoha, and not about some old girlfriend you had way back when?" Suigetsu spoke from his seat by the door.

"Good point Suigetsu." Sasuke turned back to Kakashi. "If he doesn't talk, you know what to do."

The man nodded and walked next to Sasuke. "Well, how about… who is the ANBU leader?"

Kakashi stared up at Sasuke, his eyes returning to their usual, half-lidded, bored look.

Sasuke sighed. "Kakashi, I don't want to have to do this. But you give me no choice. Suigetsu?" The blue haired man walked up and punched Kakashi full in the face. Kakashi spat the blood out of his mouth and turned back to Sasuke, glaring.

Sasuke leaned back down to Kakashi. "Who is the ANBU leader? How many new jonin and chunin are there now? Where are all of the secret document's kept?"

"I'm never going to tell you anything. You might as well kill me; I'm no use to you. I won't betray Konoha's secrets!" he yelled.

"Kakashi. Answer me and we won't kill you!" Kakashi just stared at him.

Suigetsu grabbed Kakashi's arm and snapped it like a twig. Kakashi let out a scream of pain but then closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"A few more hours of this and he will be ready to talk." Sasuke said as he walked out of the little room.

***********************************************************************

"Yuki, how many times do I have to tell you; while you're in the hospital you can't just go waltzing out to get ramen!" Sakura explained to a very guilty looking Yuki.

"I'm sorry Mom, it's just I haven't had ramen in so long! Asuma and Haru had it their first night back." Sakura just shook her head.

Yuki's little siblings, eight year old twins Minato and Jiraiya, jumped up on the bed next to him. Before they could speak, however, Haru and Asuma walked into the room each holding a plastic bag in their hands.

"Sorry to interrupt, we figured Yuki's been missing out on all the ramen so we brought him some." Asuma said, holding up the bag.

"Asuma, you really can read my mind, can't you! We were just talking about that. Mom says I can get out of the hospital in a couple of days."

"Yes, he heals fast, like his father." Sakura confirmed, sitting down in a chair while her younger sons climbed on the chairs next to her.

"That's good. It's already been two weeks since Kakashi-sensei got captured. We can't afford to lose any more time. Here," Haru handed Yuki a bowl of ramen.

"Haru, you're my hero!" Yuki said with his mouth already full.

"Does Naruto-san have any idea of the other team that he is going to send with us?" Asuma asked Sakura.

"I think he is going to send your father's team. It too is made up of chunin and jonin so you guys will have a fighting chance in getting Kakashi back." She smiled at him.

_**Sorry it's kind of short. **__****_

_Review!!!_


	14. Rescue Mission Starts!

_**Authors note**_

_**Thanks for reviewing everyone! Everyone loves Kakashi haha. **_

_**I do not own Naruto **__****__** But I do own Haru, Yuki, and Asuma Nara. **_

Haru woke up to a knock at her window. She looked up and saw the figures of her two best friends crouching outside her window. She groaned and got up, walking over to open the window. "What in the world are you guys doing? Yuki, you know you're not supposed to be leaping all over the place; you just got out of the hospital."

"Aww Haru, come on. Let me have a little fun!" Yuki teased.

"Our mission is today." Asuma commented, climbing into Haru's room. "My dad said he will meet us by the gate at ten. That gives us an hour to get ready."

"You certainly slept in Haru," Yuki commented from outside the window.

"I guess I did. Are you two already packed?" the boys lifted up their bags. "I guess I better do that."

She grabbed a bag from her shelf and started stuffing clothes, a book, and her ninja gear into it. She zipped the bag closed and turned to look at the boys. Yuki and Asuma both stared back at her. Then Yuki broke into a smile and started laughing, which caused the other two to start also. "This is our first real mission back together." Haru observed, climbing out the already open window.

Asuma followed her out. "No it isn't. We aren't fully back together yet. Once we rescue Kakashi-sensei we will be a team again. We will be Team 7!" He pumped his fist up in the air and Yuki and Haru laughed at the unexpected burst of energy.

"Since we have an hour, how about we go get some ramen before we go?" Yuki suggested.

Haru rolled her eyes, then smiled and ruffled his hair. "Of course! Let's go!"

*************************************************************************************

Kakashi gasped for breath after being kneed in the stomach by Suigetsu. He hadn't the slightest clue how long he had been enduring this torture; more than six hours at the least. Yet, still, he hadn't spoken a word about Konoha and he wasn't planning on it.

"Damn you!" Suigetsu yelled and kicked Kakashi right in the head. His forehead protector flew off and hit the wall with a metallic clang that echoed and the following silence.

Sasuke got up and stood in front of Kakashi. "What do we have to do to get you to talk, huh? I never knew you were this stubborn."

"Only when it counts." Kakashi managed to say before he started coughing up blood, his head still spinning.

Sasuke took his fist and slammed down on Kakashi's already broken arm. Kakashi hissed in pain. "Suigetsu," he turned to the blue haired ninja, "You should take a break. You've spent six hours in here; I'll take over."

********************************************************************************

"Dad!" Asuma yelled, waving to his father and his team; Aoi Yuhi, Kurenai's son, Kyoko Yagami, and Arisa Hyuuga, one of Haru's good friends.

"Asuma, Haru, Yuki; I'm glad to see your looking well, Yuki. Are you guys ready to go?" Everyone nodded. "Okay, now Asuma. The three ninja that we are going up against along with Sasuke, what are their abilities?"

"The one named Suigetsu wields a large sword and he seems to use water style jutsu. The woman named Karin," he paused for a moment, thinking. "I think that she can track individuals through their chakra and healing abilities too. The one named Juugo… he didn't really interact with us. He seemed a little unstable and I think we should watch out for him."

"Good. First, we need to find out where they are keeping Kakashi."

"They could be using one of Orochimaru's hideouts. Wasn't Sasuke one of his subordinates a while back?" Aoi suggested.

"We should check those first. I've already figured out most of the locations of his hideouts. Although, if he isn't there it will just be a troublesome waste of time." Shikamaru added.

"I think we should check all of the hideouts by where he was captured. Haru, Asuma, and Yuki can show us the way." Kyoko suggested, as Shikamaru nodded.

"Right. Remember, this is not a mission where we can split up into two groups. We have to stay together or there is no hope of defeating them. Haru, Yuki, Asuma; lead the way."

*********************************************************************************

Sasuke walked up to Kakashi and brought a knife to his neck. "Kakashi. I know your team will be coming to rescue you soon. If you know what's good for them you will answer every single question we ask you."

"What will happen to them if I don't?" Kakashi asked, his head still throbbing from the kick he had received earlier.

"My team and I will kill every single one of them, even Haru. I'll give you tonight to think this over. I'll come back in the morning to find out your answer."

"To what?"

"Whether Konoha or your comrades are more important to you."

_**REVIEW!!!**_


	15. Searching

_**Authors note**_

_**KakashiKrazed- Thank you again for reviewing and for the compliments! Please continue reviewing because it's nice knowing what people think of this.**_

_**I don't own Naruto. A very sad, sad fact. **__****_

Haru jumped down onto the path and looked around. "This is the spot where they captured him. Are there any hideouts in this area?" She asked Shikamaru.

"There are two. One is about three miles north and the other is exactly five miles west of here." He explained.

"Which one should we check first?" Aoi asked, walking up to Asuma and Shikamaru.

"If I were them, I would go toward the farther one. Of course they expect us to try and bring him back; the farther one would give them the advantage over us. They would have more time to question Kakashi and prepare, depending on how fast they got there." Asuma concluded.

Shikamaru nodded his head. "That's what I was thinking. If we don't see any signs that they are there, we will head straight for the other one." The rest of the team nodded their head and jumped back into the trees with Shikamaru at the lead.

Yuki and Asuma ran next to Haru, matching her pace."We better get there in time. Those guys can do a lot of damage in a short time. They're also pretty impatient." Yuki said in a serious tone.

"All I can say is it's a damn good thing Kakashi sensei is the toughest ninja I know besides the Hokage. Yuki and I wouldn't have lasted another day if we hadn't escaped. I also doubt they are going to give him any opportunities to escape."

"It's been almost three weeks since they first captured him. We don't even know exactly where he is or if he is still…" a thought occurred to Haru. "Shikamaru, stop for a second."

Everyone stopped and watched Haru dig in her pack. "Why didn't I think of this before? That's the whole reason I packed this!" she took out a long scroll and bit her thumb, sliding it across the paper.

"Hey, isn't that Kakashi's scroll for his dogs?" Yuki asked from beside her.

"Yep. He taught me how to do this a couple years ago. Summoning Jutsu!" A short brown dog appeared and looked up at Haru.

"Haru?" he looked around at the other ninja standing around him. "Where's Kakashi?"

"He's missing, Pakkun. Captured actually. I need you to find his scent and follow it; we will follow behind you." Pakkun dipped his head in a nod and started running.

"I can smell him this way!"He yelled.

"Well, Asuma, looks like you were right about where they took him!" Yuki said to Asuma, smiling.

After about an hour of running the dog stopped. "Here; just ahead of us is where his scent is strongest."

Shikamaru and the others knelt on the tree. "Alright. My team; Aoi, Arisa, and Kyoko will go ahead and distract the three ninja's in Sasuke's team. Kakashi's team will sneak in from the side and get Kakashi out of there. Once they have taken him far enough away, Haru, you will stay behind with Kakashi while Asuma and Yuki come back us up and if we have to we will withdraw. Our main goal is to get Kakashi back alive. Team Kakashi- there is a very good chance that you will have to fight Sasuke Uchiha." Haru, Yuki, and Asuma nodded.

"Alright teams, GO!"

*******************************************************************************

Kakashi sat in the corner of a dark room with his back to the wall. He was struggling to break the chain that held his hands behind his back. He could have broken through it with a little effort, but the pain in his arm kept him from doing too much.

"Shit." He muttered to himself as he moved his arm in the wrong direction.

He leaned his head back against the wall and looked up at the black ceiling. He slowly closed his eyes.

"_**My team and I will kill every single one of them, even Haru. I'll give you tonight to think this over. I'll come back in the morning to find out your answer."**_

"_**To what?"**_

"_**Whether Konoha or your comrades are more important to you."**_

His eyes flew back open and he sighed. 'Either I can betray my village and tell them what they want to know, or I can watch my team die…again. Or…' he thought, 'There is a third option I suppose. I don't tell them anything about Konoha and I kill them before they can lay a finger on my team. That seems like the best one, although I would most certainly die if I tried to face off with all four of these guys alone.'

He tried to stand up, but when he got to his knees the whole world seemed to be spinning. He sat back down, ignoring the searing pain everywhere in his body, and lay his head back against the wall. His good hand clenched into a fist. "Damn that Sasuke Uchiha. I can't let him hurt my comrades, but if I give out information it could mean death for countless others."

He sighed again. 'I should rest. That way I can try to be strong enough to fight when I get out of here. If Yuki and Asuma managed to do it, I can too."

Then he slowly closed his eyes and drifted off into a painful sleep.

_**Review!! **_


	16. So We Meet Again

Shikamaru and his team rushed forward. They moved silently to the lone building and stood in front of the door. Shikamaru looked to Kyoko, who walked up and kicked the door down in one swift kick. They ran inside the building and looked around, their eyes adjusting to the darkness.

"Okay. Now, I'm sure they heard you kick down the door, Kyoko. Get your weapons out and be ready for a fight. I will try to capture them with my shadow possession, but you guys will have to back me up from there. These are powerful ninja we are dealing with."

"Hai!" his team all said, and pulled out their weapons.

Suddenly, the four ninja's heard footsteps from down the dark hallway. The three ninja ran at them with weapons in their hands as well. Aoi and Shikamaru held up their chakra blades and collided with one of the three while the others did the same.

Slowly, they backed up and out the door. Shikamaru and Aoi were battling with Suigetsu, blocking his attacks with their chakra blades. Suigetsu pulled out his sword and swung it at them, but they jumped back and dodged it. Shikamaru lifted up his hand and closed it in a fist.

Haru, Yuki, and Asuma were crouched high up in the trees, trying to see what was happening. "They are going to try to lure the three ninja outside, right?" Yuki whispered to Haru, just as the ninja's came outside.

"Yes. Once Shikamaru gives us the signal, we will go." Haru said, looking down. "There!" Let's go. Make sure to suppress your chakra when we get down there, that girl can sense it." The boys nodded and they jumped down, hiding behind trees.

Haru looked over at where Asuma was hiding. He motioned with his hands for her to go and she started running towards the door, going inside and immediately flattening herself against the wall. A few seconds later, Yuki and Asuma ran in and did the same.

"Now what?" Yuki whispered from next to Haru.

"We find Kakashi." She whispered back, looking back to check that no one had spotted them yet. "Alright, let's go!"

They ran through the dark hallways in silence. "Stop!" Haru whispered when they reached the first door. Slowly, she grabbed the handle and opened it, peeking in. "It's empty. Keep checking the rooms."

They checked the rooms for what seemed like an hour, to no avail. "Damn, where is he!" Asuma hissed.

"I don't know!" Haru whispered back after checking another empty room.

"Hey, guys. This room is locked; there's a seal." Yuki said from up the hall.

The two chunin ran up to him. "Ready?" Asuma asked and made the hand signs to unseal the seal. The seal broke and Yuki kicked open the locked door.

The first thing they saw was their sensei, chained to a chair with his head down. He looked up and his eyes grew wide and he started to shake his head.

Haru ran over to him and started to break his chains. "Are you okay?"

"My arm's badly broken; my ribs are too. Most of them, actually. Other than that I'm just bruised. You guys better hurry, Sasuke will be back soon. Those guys rushed off and just left me here. I figured it was you." He smiled.

"Yeah, it was. Obviously. Shikamaru and his team are here too, fighting those three other ninjas." Yuki said, rushing over to Kakashi's other side.

"Yuki. I'm glad to see you're okay. I wasn't sure if you were going to make it or not." Kakashi said, relieved.

"Yep! I'm here and ready to fight. I'm probably stronger than ever!" Yuki said, smiling one of his signature smiles.

"Let's hope so." Haru commented, finally breaking the chains that held Kakashi's arms together. He moved his arms forward, grimacing in pain.

"How badly is it broken?" Haru asked, gently setting his broken arm on the chair.

"Snapped in half I think. At least that's what it felt like." He managed to say through his teeth as she tried to set his arm.

"Haru, can this wait? We have to get him out of here!" Asuma said, watching the doorway.

"Right! Come on, can you walk?" Kakashi nodded his head and stood up slowly. "Let's go."

Just as she walked through the door, she bumped into another person heading the opposite way from her. She lost her balance and fell to the floor. "Haru!" she heard Yuki yell.

He, Asuma, and Kakashi ran outside and behind her, asking why she fell. Yuki crouched near her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Haru?"

Haru barely even noticed that he was saying her name. All she did notice was the raven-haired man, the man who could possibly be her father, standing right in front of her. "So we meet again."


	17. No!

_**Authors Note**_

_**KakashiKrazed- yeah when I wrote Asuma it was meant to say Aoi. I fixed the error, thanks for noticing!**_

_**I don't own NARUTO**_

Haru reached back into her pack and grabbed three knives. Then she slowly stood up next to her team, who also all stood at the ready. Haru lunged at Sasuke first, battling him with her knives. He slashed at her with his sword, but she managed to jump back in time. Before she could lunge at him again, Asuma and Yuki stepped in front of her. Asuma started making the hand signals for his shadow possession jutsu while Yuki made three shadow clones.

"Here we go!" they yelled.

Asuma's shadow flew toward Sasuke at lightning speed while Yuki ran alongside it. Sasuke jumped back, avoiding the shadow. Yuki kept running toward him, holding a knife out while his shadow clones made a Rasengan.

Haru looked at Asuma. His brow was furrowed in concentration and he had a slight frown. Sasuke kept jumping away from his shadow. "Shit…" he muttered to himself.

The clash of Yuki's knife with Sasuke's own kunai rang out, bringing Haru back into focus. Sasuke started doing hand signs and Yuki backed off, barely in time to escape the blast of Sasuke's fireball jutsu which destroyed Yuki's shadow clones. Kakashi jumped in front of Haru and Asuma and stopped the fire with a water jutsu. Then he ran at Sasuke with his chidori glowing in the darkness. Their chidori met, and both were thrown back a good ten feet.

Haru took this advantage and ran towards Sasuke with her fire blades slicing the air. She saw Asuma running behind her as back up. Sasuke was too busy avoiding her fire blades, so he didn't see to avoid Asuma's shadow. In an instant, Sasuke was caught, and Haru had a knife to his throat.

Kakashi ran up behind her. "Haru, let me take it from here, alright?"

She nodded, and let go of him, although Asuma still had a firm hold on him. Kakashi took the chains that had previously tied him up and tied them around Sasuke's arms.

"So, Kakashi. What was your answer anyway? I still need to know, I haven't given my team the order to kill your comrades yet." Sasuke said to Kakashi, who stiffened.

"What answer?" Yuki asked, walking up next to Asuma.

"If I tell him Konoha's secrets, he will tell his team not to kill us. If I don't, he will tell his team to kill all of you." Kakashi said, glaring at Sasuke.

"Well, I don't think you should tell him!" Yuki said, crossing his arms. "His team can't kill us, not when it's eight to four, including Sasuke."

"Exactly. That's why I choose to pick neither. Both are equally important to me." Kakashi said to Sasuke, who scowled.

"You choose their fate." Was all he said.

Kakashi turned to his team. "Go help Shikamaru and his team; I'm sure they will need it. I'll deal with Sasuke and join you after."

"What are you going to do with him?" Asuma asked, still crouched on the ground holding Sasuke with his shadow.

"I'm not going to kill him, if that's what you mean. The Hokage specifically wants him alive, and I won't deny him in that respect. Now go!" The team nodded and ran off.

They reached the exit and charged into battle. From what Haru could tell, Shikamaru and Aoi were holding their own against Suigetsu, but Kyoko and Arisa both needed help. "Come on!"

Haru ran at Karin and their knives locked together. They both jumped back and came at each other again, this time Haru activated her sharingan. "I'm gonna kill you, little girl!"

"I don't think so!" said two voices from behind Haru. Yuki ran up past her and punched Karin in the stomach, sending her flying into a tree, crushing it. He had inherited Sakura's strength.

"Now, Yuki!" Asuma yelled, running to stand next to Haru. Yuki nodded and made a shadow clone to do Rasengan. He started running toward Juugo and jumped up behind him, getting ready to smash the Rasengan down on him. Juugo looked up at the worst possible second, and made a grab for Yuki, who twisted and landed next to Arisa.

"Kyoko, go see if that Karin girl is still alive. Asuma and I are going to go help Yuki and Arisa." Haru said to Kyoko, who nodded and ran in Karin's direction.

From the corner of her eye, Haru could see Kakashi running out to go help Shikamaru and Aoi. 'Thank God he's okay.' She thought. Asuma noticed too and smiled.

Just as Haru and Asuma went to stand by Yuki, a voice yelled "Behind you!!"

Haru turned around but didn't feel any pain. She looked beside her and her eyes grew wide.

"NO!!"

_**Review!. I really want to know what you guys think is going to happen.**_


	18. The loss of a friend

_**Author's note**_

_**Be warned, this chapter is extremely sad.**_

_**KakashiKrazed-You and I certainly think alike. That's all I have to say. Haha And thanks for the great review and the support! Keep it up!**_

All Haru could do was watch as a sword was pushed even further into her best friend's chest. He let out a gasp and clutched the sword. The man holding the sword smiled and turned the sword around inside of Asuma's chest. Asuma let out a cry of pain and dropped to his knees.

"Asuma!!" Haru and Yuki both yelled.

Haru looked to the man smirking while running a sword through Asuma. _'It couldn't be, he would never do something like this!'_

"Kakashi sensei!?" Haru whispered, stunned by what she was seeing.

Kakashi pulled the sword out of Asuma and put his hand to his side. Asuma clutched at his chest and dropped to the ground.

Haru yelled in anger and attacked her sensei with her knife. She looked into his mismatched eyes and saw pure hatred. "Why!?" she yelled, tears falling down her face.

He only smiled; his mask had been torn to shreds somehow. Haru heard a yell of anguish behind her and moved just in time to see Yuki push his Rasengan into Kakashi. "I'm sorry, sensei. I have to do this!" he yelled, tears falling down his cheeks as well.

Suddenly, Kakashi poofed away in a cloud of smoke. Yuki stood staring dumbfounded at where Kakashi had just been standing, his hand still outstretched. "It was a clone?"

Kakashi struggled against the chain that was holding him to the tree. He had seen everything that had just happened. When he saw his team's tears, he shut his eyes and put his head down.

"They think it's you. They think you killed Asuma out of cold blooded hate." Sasuke said, smirking at Kakashi.

"Why are you doing this? Its torture enough having him be killed. You HAD to make it be me who killed him, didn't you. You had to make a clone of me." Kakashi whispered.

"Yes. It was necessary to our deal. You didn't talk, so now you are going to watch your entire team be killed." Sasuke said matter-of-factly.

Kakashi forced his eyes open. "I won't let you kill them! You can even kill me, just don't…"he closed his eyes as tears tried to escape. "Don't kill Yuki and Haru!!"

*********************************************************************************

Haru ran up to Yuki and put her hand on his shoulder. "That might not have been our real sensei's clone."

He looked at her, slowly lowering his hand. A groan brought them back to reality. Haru and Yuki crouched next to their fallen comrade, completely ignoring the fights that still raged on around them. "Shit." Yuki muttered when he saw Asuma's wound.

Haru started using medical Nin jutsu on him but Asuma lifted up his hand and grabbed it. "Haru, it's no use. He stabbed me right through the heart, I can feel it." He winced and laid his head back on the grass, looking up at the clouds.

"Don't give up! Haru can-"Yuki started but Haru shook her head.

"No, he's right. I can't do anything for him." Yuki stared at her with a shocked look on his face, shaking his head.

"Yuki." Asuma whispered as Yuki looked over at him. Tears were falling swiftly down his face now. "You have become my best friend. You may be loud, but you're one of the strongest ninja I know and you'll make a great Hokage one day." Yuki smiled through his tears.

"I'll always be your best friend. Don't forget that." Yuki said.

Asuma smiled and nodded his head. Then he coughed and squeezed Haru's hand even tighter. "Haru, tell Kakashi sensei that I know he didn't do it. I know he wasn't the one who stabbed me." He let out another groan and looked at Haru again and smiled. "All those tears for me, Haru?" he reached his hand up and brushed one off while his other hand held tight to hers. "What a drag. I'm gonna miss you guys. My only regret is that I never told you-"

Haru cut him off by pressing her lips to his for a second. Then she wiped her eyes and looked down at Asuma. "You didn't have to, Asuma."

He smiled and Haru looked at Yuki. His head was down and his shoulders were shaking with sobs. She reached out, took his hand from his lap and held it tight. He looked up at her and closed his eyes. She looked back down at Asuma and realized that he was gone. She brought her hand up to her mouth and a choked sob escaped her.

"Asuma!!"

Yuki ran his hand through his hair and jumped up. "Whoever did this to Asuma; I'm going to kill them!"

Haru's hands clenched into fists and she stood up after taking one last glance at her friend. She met Yuki's gaze and he nodded his head.

_***Tear**_

_**Review! I want to know what you guys think, any ideas, or just criticism. Anything works!**_


	19. I Have A Plan

_**Author's note**_

_**KakashiKrazed- Thanks for reviewing and giving feedback! Keep it up, please!**_

_**I don't own Naruto. **_

Shikamaru and Aoi ran up to Haru and Yuki just as they stood up. "How are things going, you guys don't look too hurt. We've knocked Suigetsu unconscious so I had Kyoko watch him and Karin while we helped out you guys." Shikamaru said, looking puzzled by the looks on the chunin's faces. "What happened? Why are you two crying?"

Yuki let out another sob and brought his arm to his face, covering it. Aoi jogged over and put his hand on his friend's shoulder. Shikamaru looked at the boy confused until he caught Haru's gaze. "Haru, what happened?"

She looked over at Asuma's body and his eyes followed hers, growing wide. Aoi also looked and turned to Yuki. "Is he…?"

Yuki nodded his head, still sobbing into his arm. Aoi closed his eyes and looked down. "Damn it all." He muttered.

Shikamaru ran to his son's body and took him in his arms. "Asuma, come on! You can't do this to me, I can't lose you again!" he put his head down and swallowed. "Please, Asuma, my son. Don't leave me like this." He hugged his son close to him and cried.

Aoi walked over to his sensei and knelt next to him. "Sensei, we have to go help Arisa now."

Shikamaru took a deep breath and set his son back on the grass. Then he turned to Haru and Yuki. "Who did this to him?"

"Ka-"Yuki started, but Haru cut him off.

"Yuki, I still don't believe that the person who stabbed Asuma was actually Kakashi-sensei. Number one, it was a clone. Anyone can make clones of other people. Second, Kakashi doesn't wield a sword. Although it is true that he could have stolen it from Sasuke. Third, Kakashi was supposed to be watching Sasuke, and he wouldn't have just left him down there by himself. The last reason is that I just can't believe Kakashi would do that sort of thing."

Yuki stared at her. "You sound like Asuma."

She ran her hand through one of her pigtails and looked at Shikamaru. "Right now, we don't know who killed Asuma; but when we find out, we will kill him."

He nodded his head and looked back down at his son. "Alright Aoi, let's go fight these bastards." He got up and looked to Haru and Yuki. "Do what you need to do. Find whoever did this to my son and make sure they get what's coming to them." Haru and Yuki nodded, and then jumped into a tree.

"Alright. I'm pretty sure Kakashi is with Sasuke still. The only problem is that we don't know where they are. I can guess that they have moved out of that building." Haru said, thinking out loud.

"Well, do you remember what Sasuke said, back in the building when we had first captured him? He said that if Kakashi sensei didn't talk, that we would all die. Kakashi had a different plan, but obviously it didn't go to well. I figure Sasuke is carrying out his plan. It also seems that, so far, things for him are going exactly as planned." Yuki said, carving a little circle in the tree trunk with his knife as he spoke.

"Sasuke could be holding Kakashi sensei captive, making him watch us be killed?" Haru suggested.

"If he is, we will have to sneak in from behind." He looked up as an imaginary light bulb turned on in his head. "I have a plan."

**********************************************************************************

"Well, it looks like the boy has died." Sasuke observed as Kakashi shook his head.

"No! Asuma couldn't have died that easily-that quickly." Kakashi looked up at Sasuke and glared at him, shaking with anger. "You know, you are one sick bastard. Killing a fifteen year old kid like he is nothing but a sacrificial piece in shogi. DAMN YOU!"

Sasuke let out a small chuckle. "Wow, Kakashi. I've never seen you get that angry before. I didn't think you had it in you. I wonder how you'll be when the rest of your team gets killed."

Kakashi tugged at his chains harder than ever before. His broken arm was aching, but he still pulled with all his might. Finally, the chains gave way and snapped, falling to the ground. "That's too bad, because I'm not going to let you kill them."

_**Sorry it's a little short.**_

_**Review!! Please please please!!!**_


	20. Are You Ready?

_**Merry Christmas!!!!**_

_**Authors note**_

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, keep it up!**_

_**I don't own Naruto**_

"Yuki, I don't know if I can let you do that." Haru shook her head after he told her his plan.

"Why not? Haru, right now, this is the only plan we've got. It's foolproof…almost. It will work no matter what happens!" He argued.

"Yuki, you could-"Haru started.

"I'm not going to die. I can tell you that right now. I won't let myself leave you, okay? Now, let's go!" he jumped up, pulled her up, and started running.

********************************************************************************

Kakashi ran at Sasuke with a knife he had been hiding. The Uchiha barely jumped out of the way, the lunged at Kakashi with his sword. He ducked out of the way and kicked the Sasuke, sending him flying.

"Chidori!" Kakashi shouted as he ran at Sasuke, who was standing in a tree.

"I don't think so!" he yelled, jumping behind Kakashi, activating his Sharingan.

Kakashi turned around and grabbed Sasuke's arm, blocking the swing of his sword. Then he jumped up, swinging his leg around to kick Sasuke in the head. Sasuke flew to the ground, landing with a thud on his back. He grunted and jumped up, looking around. Kakashi flew at him from above, narrowly missing Sasuke as he landed. Kakashi turned around sharply, meeting his knife with Sasuke's.

*******************************************************************************

"Are you ready?" Yuki yelled, racing from tree to tree.

Haru nodded her head. She was more than ready. "Are you sure that's who you think did it?"

He nodded his head. "I'm almost positive. I sware, that sword was Sasuke Uchiha's. They were identical! Anyway, even if it wasn't him; Sasuke most likely has our sensei held captive. Our mission is to bring him back, no matter what!"

Haru had never seen Yuki this pumped up before. Before she could say another word, she heard two people in a fierce battle below them. She motioned for Yuki to stop, and they both crouched on a tree branch.

"They don't know we are here. Once I see an opening, I will make my move. Grab Kakashi and tell him my plan." Yuki whispered in her ear.

She nodded and stared at the fight below. Kakashi and Sasuke were clashing each other's knives so fast that all she could see was a blur. "I never knew they were that fast." She said to Yuki, who nodded.

Suddenly, both of the ninja flew backwards in a flash of electricity. "Now's my chance!" Yuki whispered, and jumped down.

He ran at Sasuke, throwing shurikan at him. Sasuke dodged, while running at Yuki with his sword out. Meanwhile, Haru jumped down and grabbed Kakashi's good arm, pulling him up into a tree. "What the hell, Haru?!" he yelled.

"This is part of Yuki's plan. Are you hurt?" she asked, already starting to heal his arm.

"No, I'm okay. Haru is Asuma…?" he started and she nodded her head.

"Yes. Asuma is dead. Tell me it wasn't you who killed him. The clone looked exactly like you; I thought it was you until Yuki used the Rasengan on it."

"It wasn't me. I promise you it wasn't me. Sasuke ambushed me when you guys left, I wasn't expecting it. I don't know what I was thinking. None the less, he tied me up and brought me out here to watch you three die." He looked down.

"So it was Sasuke, just like Yuki said." Haru whispered.

Kakashi looked down at the dueling ninjas. "Yuki's smarter than he looks. I think Asuma wore off on him. I just hope he's quick enough to avoid that sword.

"He won't need to be." Haru said, getting a confused look from Kakashi.

Yuki lunged at Sasuke again with his Rasengan. He looked to his left a little too late and noticed the sword coming right at him, aimed for his heart. "Here we go!" he thought, and jumped back just enough for the sword not to pierce his heart. Instead, it went through his outstretched leg, pinning him to the ground. Yuki cried out in pain, with one hand clutching his leg and one hand clutching the sword.

"What are you going to do now, kid? You're finished!" Sasuke said, grabbing the sword and trying to pull it up. It wouldn't budge.

Yuki looked up at Sasuke and smiled. Both his hands were now holding on to the sword, while the other end sticking out of his leg was embedded in a large rock. "I don't think so."

_**Reviews!! I want to know what you think will happen in these next few chapters**_


	21. Is The Plan Going Perfectly?

_**Authors note**_

_**Woo. This chapter is FINALLY done. I had the worst case of writers block because I can't come to a decision about the ending of these next couple chapters. I can't say that I've made one yet either. **_

_**I do not own Naruto**_

__________________________________________________________________

******Kakashi clenched his fists together. "Why didn't he dodge? Yuki knows better than that."**

**"****The plan's going perfectly so far. Yuki was going to somehow get that sword away from Sasuke; although I wish this wasn't the way he chose to do it." Haru told him.**

**"****I see. With him holding onto the sword, Sasuke won't be able to get it back, not with Yuki's strength. What's the next part of the plan?"**

******She looked at him. "You're about to find out. Back me up if I need it." He nodded as she pulled out a knife and jumped down.**

******Sasuke looked up at the last second and dodged her thrown kunai, aiming a kick at her in the process. She blocked it and kicked back, aiming for his head. He ducked, and she used her advantage to punch him in the stomach. He doubled over and she grabbed one of his arms. "Oh no you don't!" he yelled, getting up and kicking Haru in the face, sending her flying into a tree.**

**"****Haru!" Yuki yelled, taking the sword and pulling it out of his leg. He winced but stood up, holding the sword out in front of him.**

******Sasuke turned around and started walking toward Yuki, causing the boy to back up into a tree. He swung the sword at Sasuke, missing by centimeters. While the sword was to the boy's side, Sasuke ran up to him and put his hand around his neck, lifting him up.**

******Kakashi leaped down from the trees and landed behind Sasuke, getting out a knife to attack him with. Sasuke turned his head and Kakashi looked into his eyes. "Shit!" he thought to himself, but it was too late. He had already been trapped in the Mangekyou Sharingan.**

*****************************************************************************************

Yuki's eyes widened. "What is Kakashi- sensei doing? They are just staring at each other!" he thought to himself. He lifted the hand that wasn't holding the sword up and tried to free himself from Sasuke's grasp. Sasuke only tightened his grip on the boy's neck. "Shit! A couple more minutes of this and I'll be dead!"

He looked over to Haru, who was slumped against a tree unconscious. Using all his breath he yelled, "Haru! Haru wake up! Please, we need you!" The instant the last word came out of his mouth, Sasuke's head turned to him.

"Shut up, kid. You made me lose focus and now my Mangekyou Sharingan stopped working on Kakashi." He lectured, closing his hand even tighter on the boy's neck.

From the corner of his eye Yuki saw Kakashi drop to his knees and lean over on his hands, obviously exhausted. He looked to Haru again. "Haru, please!"

*************************************************************************************

A distant voice brought Haru back into reality. She groaned and opened her eyes slowly, taking in everything. She felt a rain drop and shut her eyes half closed again. Her eyes shot all the way open when she saw what had happened to Yuki and Kakashi. "So much for the plan going perfectly!" she muttered, getting up.

"Haru!" she heard a voice rasp.

She looked over to where her friend was being choked. Sasuke had turned his head and was looking right at her. "Haru. So you finally decided to join us?"

"Let go of him." Was all she said.

"No, I don't think I will do that. You see, your sensei and I made a deal." He kicked Kakashi, who dropped to his hands and knees, still glaring at Sasuke. "I won't stop till all of you die. I'm even going to kill you, Haru. My own daughter."

Yuki and Haru's eyes widened. "So it is true." She said.

"Yes. That won't stop me from killing you though. I never raised you, never knew you. It's like you don't even exist to me. You're just another leaf ninja."

"Don't you ever-"

Kakashi tried to get up but Haru stopped him. "Kakashi, you know what that Sharingan does to you. Let me handle this." He frowned and looked away.

"Fine. You're the medical ninja after all. What are you going to do?"

"Finish Yuki's plan." She smiled.

"How do you propose we do that? I don't have much strength left and Yuki's-"His comment was interrupted by a loud crash of the sword dropping to the floor as Yuki started to lose consciousness. "This is worse than I thought."

"Alright then, I'll go." Haru stood up.

_**I really don't know why half the chapter is bolded. ? I tried to fix it but it wouldn't change.**_

_**Reviews are the most welcome! Please tell me what you think is going to or should happen, I would love to hear it! **_


	22. A Promise Kept

_**Authors note**_

_**Sorry it's late yet again. You've got to love writers block! Well hopefully it's gone and I can post some more tomorrow. I will try, I promise.**_

Haru ran at Sasuke while making hand signs for her jutsu. She made sure her fire blades were aimed only on Sasuke, making sure not to injure any of her teammates. Sasuke turned around to block the fire blades, dropping Yuki to the ground in the process. Suddenly, thunder clapped and a light rain started falling, putting out Haru's fire.

Haru pulled out a kunai knife and threw it at Sasuke, causing him to jump into a tree behind her. She turned around, activating her Sharingan to find him. "There you are." She whispered, throwing three shuriken to a tree directly behind Kakashi.

He jumped down almost beside Kakashi, who, despite his exhaustion, jumped a few feet back with a knife in his hands. "Dammit, Sasuke!" He dropped on his hands and knees again, panting.

While he was distracted with watching Kakashi, Haru ran at Sasuke from behind. He swung around and blocked her knife with one of his own. "So you've finally activated your Sharingan. This could get pretty interesting; though, I'm sorry to say that I'll have to leave you now." He smiled and shot behind Kakashi, holding a knife to his throat.

"Kakashi sensei!" Haru yelled, running forward.

Sasuke grabbed Kakashi and ran off with him over his shoulder. Haru screamed her sensei's name again and ran after them.

"I have to catch up to them. He has Kakashi again and he hurt Yuki; I won't-"she stopped mid-thought. "Yuki!"

She turned back toward the direction where Sasuke had run. "I'm sorry Kakashi sensei; you'll have to wait." Then she ran as fast as she possibly could and knelt next to Yuki, who was already soaking wet by the now pouring rain.

He lay crumpled on the ground by the tree, motionless. "Yuki?" Haru whispered.

He just kept laying there, water bouncing off his pale face. Her eyes widened and she put her head to his chest to see if he was alive. For a few seconds there was silence, but then she heart the faint sound of a heart beating slowly. Haru took a deep breath and started doing CPR on him to get him to breathe.

As she pushed on his unmoving chest, she said. "Oh no, Yuki. Don't you do this. You promised-you told me you weren't going to die. Come on!" Panic rose inside of her and she began to push on his chest harder.

After one last push, his green eyes shot open. He grabbed Haru's hands as he coughed and gasped for air. As his gasping slowed into deep breaths, Haru breathed a sigh of relief.

A few minutes later, once Yuki had gotten most of his breath back, he looked up at Haru and smiled. "Gee, Haru. You're soaking and you look terrible. Is that look on your face because of me? You didn't need to worry so much; I made you a promise. You know I always keep my promises!" he rasped as she forced a smile.

"You came pretty close to breaking it this time. I thought I had lost you for good." He smirked and she helped him to a sitting position.

A noise behind Haru made her whip around, holding a knife. "Relax, it's only us." Shikamaru said, walking out into the clearing with Aoi.

"Where are Kyoko and Arisa?" Yuki rasped.

"They stayed back to make sure those three ninja didn't wake up. We didn't kill them, but they are unconscious." Aoi explained, kneeling on the other side of Yuki.

"Where is Kakashi?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah. He and Sasuke were here before I passed out." Yuki added, looking around.

Haru looked down at the forest floor. "Sasuke."

"Damn! Not again!" Yuki yelled, looking angrier than ever.

Shikamaru sighed. "Well that's troublesome. Sasuke's grown even more powerful than I last saw him. To capture Kakashi like that…" he closed his eyes, then opened them and looked at Haru. "Well, Haru?"

"We need to get him back. That was our mission and I'm not going back until we have our sensei." She said, helping Yuki stand up off the wet grass.

"We are not going to let Sasuke get away this time." Yuki added.

******************************************************************

Kakashi sat, yet again, tied to a tree glaring at Sasuke, who was looking down below. "I see they've defeated my team. That means I shouldn't underestimate Shikamaru and his team." He commented, turning to Kakashi.

"No, you shouldn't. That team is one of the most elite in our village."

"You must be worth something then, to have the Hokage send two elite teams after you. Even your team was powerful, before I killed the two boys that is." He laughed.

Kakashi, who was now close to furious, struggled at the chains but the pain in his broken arm and his exhaustion kept him from breaking through. "I just hope Yuki isn't really dead. He wasn't breathing when I left." Kakashi thought, worried.

He stopped struggling and instead made his face go back into his bored, emotionless look. "Sasuke, do you really want to kill all of us? Even Haru, your own daughter? "

Sasuke just looked away, down at the clearing again.

_**Review, please!! I need to know what you guys think.**_


	23. Let's Get Back To The Village

_**Authors note**_

_**Oh well, it's only a day late. I'm sad to say this story is wrapping up, unless you want me to keep going. For now there are only a few more chapters **__****_

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**_

"Are you positive he went this way?" Shikamaru asked as he ran behind Haru and Yuki.

"Yes. He ran this way; I'm sure of it!" Haru answered.

"The rest of our team is this direction. I hope they're okay." Aoi commented, looking worried.

"They will be Aoi, don't worry." Shikamaru said, smiling at his student. Then he looked back ahead and stopped short. "There. Straight ahead."

"What's the plan?" Yuki asked.

"First, Aoi and I will go attack him. I will try to capture him with my shadow possession jutsu while Aoi fights him hand to hand. Haru and Yuki will come in after I have captured him and immobilize him any way you can. Even if that means killing him." After a look of protest from Haru he sighed and said, "Yes, I know. It's a drag, and I know Naruto wouldn't want Sasuke to be killed, but if you absolutely need to, you will kill him."

"Haru, remember, this is the man who killed Asuma." Yuki whispered from beside Haru.

"I know, but he's also my father. I will kill him if I have to though. If Shikamaru's plan goes well, I won't have to."

"Alright. Aoi and I are going to go now. When you see him captured in my jutsu, you guys come in." Shikamaru said before jumping away with Aoi.

Aoi ran at Sasuke with his chakra blades out, slicing the air in front of him. Sasuke whirled around and blocked him. "You're Asuma Sarutobi's son, aren't you? You look like him and there's no mistaking those blades." Sasuke commented.

"Yeah, I am; thanks for noticing." Aoi said between his teeth.

He stepped back and kicked Sasuke in the head, sending him flying. He landed on his feet, skidding back while making hand signs. "Great Fireball Jutsu!"

A huge ball of fire roared toward Aoi, who jumped away from it quickly. Sasuke leaned forward, breathing heavily. "Come on; don't tell me you're running out of chakra?" Aoi yelled, lunging toward him.

Sasuke frowned, angry, and made the hand signs for his chidori. Before he could fully accumulate the lightning, his eyes grew wide and he stood up. "Finally!" Shikamaru yelled, stepping out of the shadows. Sasuke also involuntarily took a step forward.

Haru and Yuki took this as their chance and leaped forward; Haru going over to Sasuke while Yuki ran to Kakashi.

Kakashi's eyes widened from their usual bored look when he saw Yuki. "You're alive?"

"Of course I am. Do you think I would leave you guys to defeat Sasuke without me? No way; I'm getting in on the action one way or another." Yuki answered, taking out a knife and cutting Kakashi's chains. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. Deal with me after we've got Sasuke. I'll help all I can."

"Haru, hurry! I used up most of my chakra in the last fight; I won't be able to hold him much longer." Shikamaru said, shaking with exertion.

"Let him go, Shikamaru sensei. I'll fight him." She answered. "He doesn't have much chakra left anyways."

He nodded and let his shadow slip away from Sasuke. By the time it reached Shikamaru, Haru was already done with her hand signs. "Great Fireball Jutsu!" The flaming ball shot towards Sasuke, who yelled and jumped into a tree above.

She jumped up after him, landing a kick to his shoulder. He took out a knife and managed to slash her side. She hissed in pain and took out her own knife.

"You fight well, Haru. I'm glad to see Kakashi taught you at least something. Can't say he did that for me." Sasuke said, blocking one of her blows.

"What the hell are you talking about? He taught you chidori!" She said, landing a punch to his nose.

"Too bad I can't use it right now. I'd finish you off in no time. Just like I did to your friend." He said, smirking.

Haru yelled in anger and kicked him in the gut, knocking him out of the tree. She landed in front of him and, once he got up, used her fire blades to back him up near a tree. Then she kicked him with all her strength, knocking him almost clear through the tree.

Yuki and Kakashi ran up behind her. "Haru. It's over." Kakashi whispered, walking towards Sasuke with a rope.

Haru felt the world tilt and dropped to her knees, exhausted. Yuki knelt next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Let's get back to the village."

_**Review! Tell me what you think please!**_


	24. Visiting

_**Authors note**_

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! This story is almost over and I'm actually pretty sad about it.**_

"So Sasuke is back in the village?" The Hokage asked after he read Shikamaru's mission report. "Where is he?"

"We took him to the hospital with the others. Although, considering who he is, we took extra precautions. He is being carefully watched by the medical ninja." Shikamaru answered.

"Good. Thank you for taking those precautions. I would expect nothing more from you, Shikamaru. In addition to the medical staff, I will also place two ninjas on watch outside of his room just in case." He paused, looking back at the report. "Your mission was a success. Kakashi Hatake was successfully located and brought back, along with Sasuke Uchiha.

Shikamaru looked down at the floor. "Thank you, Hokage-sama, but even though our mission was a success, it was not without a price."

"Asuma Nara. Yes, I know. I'm very sorry for the loss of your son, Shikamaru. He was a brave ninja and a good friend to Yuki and Haru. His name will be put on the memorial stone like all the other heroes."

Shikamaru lifted up his head and gave a half smile. "Thank you."

"Have you told Temari yet?" Naruto frowned, twiddling with the report.

Shikamaru shook his head. "No, I haven't even been home yet. I don't know how I'm going to tell her…"

********************************************************************************

Haru limped across the empty hallway and walked into the room across from her own. She smiled when she saw the occupant of the room lying in bed reading his favorite book.

He looked up as she came in, a little embarrassed as his mask was off. "Haru? Shouldn't you be in your own room?"

"Yes, but I thought I should look in and see if you were okay." She sat in the chair by the bed.

"Thanks for checking in. As you can see, I'll be fine. Just another annual after mission visit to the hospital. I'm used to it." He smiled but then looked at the way she was playing with her black hair and looking down, obviously thinking, and frowned. "So what was the real reason you came?

"I wanted to ask you something." She muttered.

He sighed and lay his book down on the bed. "Well, what did you want to ask?"

"Well…" she paused, looking up at Kakashi, "I know Sasuke Uchiha is my father. I also know that you knew my mother. How did you know her? Was she a leaf ninja?"

"Yes. Hayashi Hatake was a leaf ninja. Frankly, she was one of the most skilled of her generation." He answered.

"Hayashi _**Hatake**_? You mean, you were related?" she asked, a little surprised.

He nodded. "Yes, we were related. Hayashi and I were cousins on my father's side. She was quite a bit younger than me; a year younger than Naruto. Although, she passed the graduation exam at the age of nine, like you did. When I was younger, in my ANBU years, she used to follow me everywhere I went. She was a cute little kid, so I let her tag along. Despite the age difference, we eventually became good friends. She left the village a couple years later, to see the world. Then, I assume, she met Sasuke."

"She left the village? I thought you said that Hayashi loved Konoha with all her heart?" Haru asked, confused but interested.

"She did, don't get me wrong. Hayashi just wanted to see more of the world outside of missions. That was just her personality. She did eventually come back though."

"To have me." Haru finished and Kakashi nodded.

"She came back because she wanted you to grow up in Konoha. I also think she missed this village terribly. She seemed so happy when you were born. Those were good days." He smiled, remembering.

"What happened?" Haru whispered after a long silence.

"A month after you were born, Hayashi begged Naruto to let her go on a mission again. After all, it had been years since she went on her last mission. He agreed, reluctantly, when I said I would go with her. We left you with the Nara family, and then got our own team for our B ranked mission." He put his head down and closed his eyes. "At first, the mission went perfectly. All we had to do was protect a man while he crossed the border into the Wind Country. Little did we know that the man had enemies in that country. We saved the man, but only two out of four members of my team remained alive. Your mother was not among those two." His one not bandaged hand balled into a fist. "I'm so sorry Haru. If I would have saved her, you would have a family right now."

"It's okay, Kakashi sensei. I do have a family! You and Yuki are my family and all of my friends here in Konoha." She said, as he lifted up his head and smiled.

"Yes, that is true." He mumbled, picking up his book again.

"Wait…so if my mother, Hayashi, is your cousin, which means…" Haru paused.

"It means, technically, we ARE related." Kakashi finished, not even looking up from his book.

"Wait till Yuki finds out all of this!!" Haru exclaimed, jumping up from her chair.

Kakashi looked up from his book. "Haru, have you visited Yuki since our mission?" She shook her head. "Well, he isn't doing very well. Physically he has recovered, but he is taking Asuma's death very hard. He hasn't slept since we got back. Sakura is starting to get worried. Tomorrow, at the funeral, could you talk with him?"

_**Review Please!!**_


	25. Teamwork

_**Authors note**_

_**Well here it I; the last chapter that took forever to write! I hope this is a good enough ending to this story. **_

_**I don't own Naruto of course**_

The next morning after she and Kakashi had been discharged from the hospital, Haru opened her eyes when she heard a noise outside of her bedroom door. She silently got out of bed and crept through the door. There sat her sensei, dressed in his black mourning clothes, eating breakfast. "Kakashi sensei?" she whispered.

He waved his bandaged hand in response, his eyes focused on his food and book, as usual.

"Why are you up so early? It's still dark outside." She asked, sitting across from him.

"I should ask you the same thing. You never are awake this early." He said, reaching for the milk.

"You woke me up. You really should try to be quieter in the mornings." She said, laughing. "Anyway, you didn't answer my question."

"I'm just doing what I normally do every day. You're normally asleep so I guess you didn't know that I get up this early. I've got some things to think over." He smiled and got up, putting the food away. "You should go back to bed."

"No, I'm awake now! Can I come with you?" he looked up, surprised, and nodded.

"Get dressed and we will go." She nodded and ran to her room to get her black mourning clothes on.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Haru and Kakashi walked across Konoha in silence. The faintest rays of sunlight were just starting to illuminate the horizon. They crossed paths with a few ninja, exchanging hellos. Finally, they reached their destination, and were both surprised to find it already occupied.

The occupant was kneeling in front of the memorial stone with his head buried in his hands at the foot of it. Haru felt tears come to her eyes when she saw his shoulders shake with sobs.

_**Flashback**_

_Haru ran through the trees, looking behind her to see if anyone was following her. "Looks like I got away." She said, relieved. _

_Suddenly, she ran right into someone, who let out a yell as they tumbled to the ground."What in the-"the boy yelled from under Haru, but before he could say anything else, Haru put her hand over his mouth._

"_Shh! Do you want Kakashi sensei to hear us? At the rate we are going we will never get those bells." She whispered, suddenly realizing she was sitting on top of him. "Sorry, Asuma."_

_She kneeled on the ground next to him and he sat up, chuckling. "It's okay. You surprised me. I was just thinking of a plan to get the bells. Kakashi sensei made this so troublesome."_

"_Of course. You probably have about 100 possible scenarios in your head right now." She said, laughing._

_He looked at her and smiled. "No, I don't have 100 possible scenarios. I have 200 and counting."_

"_Right. How stupid of me. So what's your plan?" Haru asked, looking around to make sure no one heard them. _

"_Well, it would be easier to explain if Yuki was here. He is part of it too." Asuma said, looking around._

_Right on cue, the blonde ninja came running out of the trees, ramming into the two other chunin. He turned around and joined their little group after Asuma waved him over._

"_Alright guys, here's the plan..."_

_**Flashback Over**_

Haru slowly walked over to her friend, kneeling down next to him. She looked down at his crying figure, then up at the stone in front of her. She saw many names of fallen shinobi, but one that stood out to her was the one directly in front of her eyes, the newest name carved on the stone. Asuma Nara. Her hand reached out and traced the name over and over again. She felt movement beside her and saw Yuki move into a sitting position, wiping his eyes. "You shouldn't see me like this. I'm sorry. I know Shinobi don't cry."

Kakashi walked toward his students with a smile behind his mask. "Don't say you're sorry, Yuki. In these situations, it is okay to show your feelings. Trust me; I've been through the same thing you two are going through more than once. My whole team is on that stone."

His two students looked up at him. Yuki sniffed and spoke. "I didn't know that. Your whole team…?"

Kakashi nodded. "Obito, Rin, Yondaime Hokage, and now Asuma are all on this stone. I hoped that you two wouldn't ever have to lose a teammate like I did. Not to mention that it was all my fault that he died. If I would have told Sasuke the information… " He put his head down and lifted his hand to his face, trying to hide the tears that flowed out of both eyes.

"Nothing would have changed. Sasuke must have had this planned out the second he got a hold of you. You did the right thing by not saying a thing and staying true to the village." Yuki said, but Kakashi didn't put his hand down.

Yuki turned to Haru, who looked back at her friend's name on the stone. Tears flowed out of her eyes and she felt Yuki's hand on her shoulder. She turned around and he took her into his arms, crying with her.

_**Flashback**_

_Kakashi looked around the tree and smiled. "There they are." He thought to himself. "I wonder what they are scheming about?"_

_He jumped out and ran toward them, causing them to scatter in three different directions. Yuki lunged at him with two shadow clones. "Naruto taught him well." Kakashi thought, linking knives with the real Yuki while the others attacked from above. He leaped over the boy and kicked the two clones, getting rid of them. He landed behind Yuki, right in front of a more-than-ready Haru. _

"_You guys are giving me no time to read my book!" he complained, battling with Haru while keeping a good look out for the other two. _

_Suddenly, as he stepped backwards to avoid a knife, his whole body stopped. He tried to move but his arms and legs wouldn't respond. His eyes looked downward and he saw that he was standing in a shadow. "Dammit!"_

_Haru, Yuki, and Asuma, who had stepped out from behind a tree, stood smirking in front of him. "Haru, get them!"_

_Haru ran forward and grabbed the bells, tossing one to Asuma, who let go of his shadow jutsu. He held it for a moment, then looked and Yuki and threw it at him. "There, you fought him more than I did. You deserve to get a bell."_

_Yuki stared at the bell in his hands. "Are you sure, Asuma?"_

_The ponytailed boy nodded. "Yeah, go ahead. I don't want to have to carry around that troublesome thing. Keep it!"_

_Kakashi stood dumbfounded. This was the first time any of his teams had displayed teamwork this great, or even sacrificed anything, especially a bell. _

_He smiled, letting his one showing eye close. "Well, it looks like you three actually grasped the concept of this test. None of the others did until I told them what it was. Teamwork. You three, for genin, showed excellent teamwork and skills. I guess that means…" he paused to look at his students tired, but eager faces. "You pass!"_

_**Flashback over**_

After a while, Kakashi lifted his head to find that the sun was almost over their heads. They had been at the memorial stone longer than he had meant to be. He walked toward his students. "Hey guys, sorry to say this but we have to leave right now. We are already late to the funeral."

They jumped up immediately and walked to stand in front of him. "Kakashi sensei, you always make us late!" Yuki complained, starting to walk towards the village.

"Yuki, wait up! You're walking too fast!" Haru yelled, running to catch up with him.

Kakashi couldn't help but smile as he got out his book and walked behind them. Even with Asuma gone, they were still a team.

_**You might have noticed that this chapter was twice the size of the other ones. Go out with a bang! I was going to write the actual funeral, but this chapter couldn't be too sad. Please review! Tell me what you thought about it and just anything else. I'm going to be starting another story soon too. The first chapter should be up sometime this week. **_

_**Review!!**_


End file.
